


Black Cherry Bombshells and Wingless Angels

by writerdragonfly



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa meets her in a bar when she's twenty six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cherry Bombshells and Wingless Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sam! ♥ 
> 
> This is for you.

The first time she meets her, she's twenty-six.

 

It's in a bar in Starling City, a dank dark thing with more solitary hardened male criminals than any kind of women. The men make no effort to pick up the women who do enter, which is exactly why Lisa likes it.

 

She's enjoying a game of pool and a third bottle of black cherry beer when the woman walks in. She's in all black, from her boots to the hood of her sweatshirt that obscures her face.

 

Lisa meets the woman's eyes across the pool table as she slides the hood down, big blue eyes that Lisa finds herself immediately drawn to.

 

Her hair is a wet tangle--blonde, she thinks, but it's hard to tell the shade in the dim light with wet hair. She's beautiful, probably close to Lisa's own age, and terribly broken.

 

She flinches a little--hardly noticeable but Lisa's paying attention--when Lisa settles into the chair across from her. Lisa sets her half empty bottle down lightly, leaning back on her chair.

 

"Hello, beautiful," Lisa says softly, the corners of her lips quirking up when the woman smiles just a little in surprise.

 

"Hi," she says a little roughly, and Lisa grin.

 

Yes, she'll do nicely indeed.

 

-x-

 

It doesn't take much to convince her to come back to her hotel room--few kisses that taste like beer and sour cherries, a whispered promise of no expectations, a comfortable place to relax.

 

They share hungry kisses in the cab ride over, grope each other a little in the elevator and Lisa lets her press her against the back of the door once they get inside the room.

 

Lisa doesn't ask for her name and doesn't offer her own. It's not that kind of night, and well, Lisa's not exactly that kind of girl at this point.

 

The woman's body is a mess of half healed scars and bruises, the kind of having seen action and death and pain. She refuses to meet Lisa's eyes once she reveals them, but Lisa can understand.

 

When she sees Lisa's, her eyes lock onto hers and they have a conversation in that glance.

 

Understanding, without the need for detail.

 

They're both a little beaten, broken.

 

But still singing.

 

-x-

 

She slips out of the bed just past four, scrounges around in her purse for her favorite pen. She tears a sheet of paper off the pad on the tiny desk, scrawls her number across the top. She looks back at the sinfully sexy and incredibly flexible woman in her bed, and adds a note in shiny gold ink.

 

_No questions asked if you need to relax, angel. -Black Cherry_

 

-x-

 

They meet once after that, though Lisa doesn't keep track of how long it is after the first time.

 

Angel joins her in Keystone City, and they spend an entire weekend at a cheap hotel having sex, watching cable television, eating greasy take-out and ignoring the world.

 

They don't talk about anything important, don't share details of themselves. Lisa calls her Angel and Angel calls her Cherry, and they're okay with that.

 

-x-

 

She doesn't see her again for several years, though they sometimes exchanged heavily sexual texts and the occasional phone call.

 

Lisa gets caught up in Len's new line of work and doesn't really notice her absence.

 

When she does see her again, she's not expecting it.

 

-x-

 

She hasn't seen Len in something like five months, though the Flash has seen fit to secret her into a room where she can effectively Skype with him every couple weeks.

 

But she knows Len's expected home, which is why she's standing next to Barry Allen outside a warehouse waiting for him to exit. She doesn't plan on joining them--whatever kinky games her brother's playing with the Flash she doesn't need to see--but she does want to see him and perhaps give him a little hell while she's at it.

 

Len slips out a few steps ahead of a familiar looking woman with a phone pressed to one ear at the same moment Lisa's phone starts trilling a tone she hasn't heard in awhile.

 

Lisa pulls it out of the pocket of her leather jacket, sees Angel on the caller ID and meets the familiar woman's eyes a half-second later.

 

"What are you doing here?" Angel asks her, her voice hard and even.

 

"I had planned on giving my big brother shit over his thing with the Flash but I think I'd much rather answer this call," Lisa shoots back, which results in Len staring at her with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Because there's no way he hasn't figured it out from that.

 

" _Sara_ ," her brother hisses at Angel, and Lisa commits the name to memory.

 

" _Oh_ ," Angel-Sara says, with a raised eyebrow, "does that mean you're free, Cherry?"

 

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Lisa says, finally declining the call and stuffing her phone into her pocket.

 

"Have fun with Barry, Len," Sara says with a smirk towards her brother as she walks in Lisa's direction.

 

"Yes, you enjoy the Flash, Lenny," Lisa adds, smirking at him as well.

 

"Hi," Sara says when she reaches her, her voice a little softer.

 

"Hello, beautiful," Lisa replies.

 

-x-

 

They spend most of Len and Sara's downtime together. It's easier to talk without the need for secrecy between them. Lisa shares stories about Len that he wouldn't like her knowing, Sara tells her about the stupid shit her brother gets up to. They talk, but it's between sex and food Sara doesn't always have access to and catching up on Marvel movies neither of them have any intention of telling Len they enjoy.

 

-x-

 

It becomes more, perhaps because they've no need to hide their selves behind sexually charged monikers and sweet sticky kisses.

 

By the end of it, Lisa's seen her brother a grand total of two hours and spent the rest of the time within an arm’s distance of Sara.

 

-x-

 

She kisses Sara in full view of Len when she returns her to the drop-off point.

 

"Don't forget to tell me all about the women you meet," Lisa purrs, deliberately riling her brother up.

 

“Oh, I won’t,” Sara says with smirk.

 

-x-

 

They make it work, between Sara working with the Legends crew and Lisa leading the Rogues in her brother’s absence. They meet in the times in between, carve out time to visit their respective families between sex and companionship and movies. They make it work because there’s parts of themselves that no one else gets, and _they do_.

 

Sometimes they fight, and they’re both full of anger under their skin but they never let it break them. The years before each other--that broke them in so many ways--but the thing they have, want, need? That tied them together and neither one of them is willing to let it go.

 

Sara becomes Lisa’s wingless angel and Lisa’s becomes Sara’s black cherry bombshell, and no one else ever gets the whole story about the Golden Glider and White Canary’s hidden past.

 

It’s okay with them, neither one of them much cares to share themselves with anyone else anyway.

 

 


End file.
